


weird space dreams

by FeathersForPeacock



Series: the megoraichi agenda [AUs, NON-CANON] [3]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: (oh mah god they were roommates), Drabble, Dreams, Fluff, M/M, and they were roommates!, listen it's 2 am and my eye's been twitching for the last 4 hours, that's underselling it but i wanna do the funny, theyre so married. anyway, weird space dreams. yep. that's the best title i've got
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28952586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeathersForPeacock/pseuds/FeathersForPeacock
Summary: [NON-CANON]Mind control does things to a motherfucker.(Takes place directly after Chapter 55. Spoilers ahead? Maybe? Definitely in the beginning notes but not the fic itself I don't think.)
Relationships: Glasses | Specs/Goggles (Splatoon)
Series: the megoraichi agenda [AUs, NON-CANON] [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077989
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	weird space dreams

**Author's Note:**

> so i was on hazard's chapter 55 discussion stream!! me!!! pea!!! i was there!!  
> part of me wants to say "don't watch it, i hate my voice so much and i'm cringe as fuck and also haz had me turned WAY down the entire time" but the other part wants to say "WATCH IT my friends are HILARIOUS"  
> but we can handily avoid that debacle cause he hasn't uploaded the vod yet
> 
> ... TWO MONTHS! TWO MONTHS I DELAYED THIS FIC BECAUSE I WANTED TO SEE THE END OF THE BATTLE. AND WHAT DID I GET? PICKLED PLUMS. SO MANY PICKLED PLUMS.
> 
> this fic's filename: pickled fucking plums god why.txt

At first, there was nothing.

One small white dot appeared. Several others followed, each making a little sound like a bell as they lit up, until the void was dotted with stars. They illuminated the area, showing its true colors; a vivid navy for the most part, with lighter blues and purples mixed in. It went on and on, a sprawling landscape with no end, nor even a horizon to it. It was beautiful. It reminded him of the night skies outside of the city he used to see when he was little. And it made him feel... small. He looked down to see he was barefoot, and more interestingly, seemingly standing on nothing. Taking a step forward, he didn't plummet into the endless abyss below as he expected. Instead, his foot came into contact with some invisible floor, and as it did, wavery circles of light blue rippled outwards from where he stepped. His next step forward followed suit, and the next, the ripples never fully dissipating and creating a trail of color behind him. A similar chime to the bells of the stars echoed out with each step he took as well. He felt somehow calmed by this place. But it wasn't to last.

Something tightly wrapped itself around his neck, lifting him off the "ground" and leaving him struggling to breathe. When he reached up to try and free himself, he found his hands met with... nothing. There was nothing to be seen or felt there. Despite that, he desperately swiped around his throat, but the nonexistent thing constricted tighter and tighter and tighter until-

  
His eyes shot open.

Just a dream. Yet that suffocating feeling was still there. But this time, he knew exactly what was causing it.

"Goggles..."

Rolling his eyes, Megane slipped in and out of squid form to get out of his boyfriend's death grip cuddle.

"Jeez, scared me half to death..."

He received no reply. But he was fine with that.

He'd... never had a dream like that before. In fact, he rarely dreamed at all, and even less often was it something so pleasant. What's the deal? Maybe all the salt from the godforsaken pickled plums was getting to him. He sighed and fumbled for his glasses; he just needed a drink. That was all.

He found himself wandering out onto the balcony with his cup of water. Yep. Same old night sky he'd grown to know. Nothing like what he'd been walking through only minutes ago. The sky was rather bright for the midnight, with not nearly as many stars visible. His mind wandered once again to the thought of his childhood home, and the rich blanket of stars he could see from his bedroom window. Of course, he wasn't going back there. He couldn't. Didn't have the time to leave the city anyway. But maybe if he could find some, it'd be nice to go somewhere with a little less light pollution. Just for a night.

Suddenly, something warm pressed up against his back.

"WAGH-"

"Shshshsh... shhhh... just me."

Phew, just Goggles.

"Don't sneak up on me like that! Idiot..."

"What are you doing up..."

"Just getting a drink. Why are _you_ up?"

"Cause you left... Can't sleep without you there..."

Dear cod. HOW. How could one boy be this adorable.

"... You're not gonna let go of my arm until I come back with you, are ya."

"Nope."

"Alright, alright..."

Goggles figured it probably wasn't a good time to mention it. After all, it was already fading, not nearly as strong as earlier that day.

The strange silver-ish hue he saw in Megane's eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> WHAT'S THAT? ME? QUEUEING UP A SEQUEL I MAY OR MAY NOT EVER ACTUALLY WRITE? YOU BET YOUR ASS I AM


End file.
